


To Catch a Fickle Foe

by wonderfulchaos



Category: Servamp
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: Mikuni has the greatest plan ever. Jeje does not share his sentiments on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I can't believe you talked me into this."

Chess was a thinking game.

The player started out with sixteen pieces, and the object of the game was to take the opposing king by any means necessary; even if that meant sacrificing everything but the player’s own king. The queen was also an important piece, flexible in its movements and by far the most valuable, but Mikuni was starting to doubt this claim.

If he was to call anyone his queen on the board, it had to be Jeje. A vampire that couldn’t die, and very useful to have around. There were downsides, of course. Everything had a downside. Though, he had never expected such a downside to consist of his Servamp deciding to hide in a dark, reclusive place because Mikuni had suddenly thought of the greatest plan ever.

He had to keeping on thinking, after all. Keep everyone guessing. He couldn’t idle here away in the land of Nod.

“Come on, Jeje,” Mikuni began to plead, pounding on the door harder than necessary, “get out here and put it on.” The door knob gave a wiggle and Mikuni stepped back, straightening his vest with a smug smile. “That’s right, you know I wouldn’t ask you to do anything without a good reason, so -” _Click_ went the lock, and he cursed the fact that he had rented a place that had locks in the weirdest of places. _Oh well_ , he thought, _at least I don’t have a gun pointed in my face._

Trying a different tactic, he tapped lightly at the door, cooing, “Please, Jeje. You can have as much blood as you want when we get home, promise~!”

Nothing, not even a scoff at the hollow use of that promise. Disappointed, Mikuni spun around and leaned back against the door, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he thought over his next move. He could concede, that was always an option, but the very idea had him cringing. He could meet Jeje half-way and compromise, but that didn’t sound appealing either. So that left him with a limited number of choices. He could a) wait until Jeje came out on his own, b) use Abel and _fight_ Jeje (because heaven knew the guy had the sins of the devil himself weighing on him), or c) he could walk exactly five steps, pick up that handy, dandy screwdriver sitting on the floor, and take care of this problem using his own two hands.

It hadn’t been there a few seconds ago, that screwdriver, so he suspected foul play; but it was tempting. He decided against it, though. It wasn’t worth the chance that Johannes had tampered with it.

“Well, I guess I’ll just be going then …” Mikuni began. “On my own, into the great unknown …” He kicked off from the door, hands still in his pockets, his head downcast as he began to walk away. “Ahhh, if only I had someone to rely on, my life would be so much more -” Interrupted by the door opening, he twirled on the spot, throwing his arms open wide and grinning. “I knew you loved me, Jeje!” Then, he promptly ducked the shot aimed at his head. “So, is that a yes, you’re ready to go?”

That didn’t seem to be the case. “Five weeks,” declared the vampire. No explanation, just a time limit.

“Five weeks?” repeated Mikuni, crossing his arms. “Is that five weeks, then you’ll be ready to go?”

“No,” Jeje corrected, “five weeks of blood. When I ask.” That last part was mumbled, as if he was losing confidence with every word.

It was bold, a little too bold, but Mikuni would allow it for today. After all, he was going to get quite the spectacle out the deal. “Sure, sure. Now, go turn into a playboy bunny, Jeje! We’ve got some Subclass to catch.”


End file.
